1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity-generation control system for a vehicle for controlling the electricity-generating state of a dynamo driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery for supplying an electric power to auxiliaries of a vehicle is charged by a dynamo driven by an engine. However, there is a problem that a portion of an engine power output is consumed by the load of dynamo if the generation of electricity is conducted during acceleration of the vehicle or during travelling of the vehicle at a constant speed. Therefore, if the dynamo is operated only during deceleration of the vehicle, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-135936, the dynamo can be driven by a kinetic energy of the vehicle which is otherwise intrinsically and wastefully consumed by braking. Thus, the wasteful consumption of the engine power output is avoided.
However, there is a problem that, if the dynamo is operated during deceleration of the vehicle as described above, the vehicle is brought into a condition in which an apparent engine brake acts excessively under an influence of the load of the dynamo and the vehicle is decelerated more than a driver's expectation, causing the driver a sense of incompatibility.